Bowerbirds
by Saaraa
Summary: "Bagaimana cara Bowerbirds menarik perhatian pasangannya?" /Dari belajar cara presentasi, berujung demonstrasi, ternyata tingkah binal Jean bukan sekadar ilusi. /Shounen-ai, JeanxEren, AU, dll. RnR?/ "Kalau manusia, caranya ... seperti ini."


Disclaimer : Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

 **Warning(s) and Genre(s)** : Romansa, drama, _ficlet_ _bromance_ / _shounen-ai_ / _boys love_ ( _the point is_ ; homo), _AU! Modern life_ , **Je** an x E **ren** _scene_ , _typo(s)_ , EYD semoga betul seluruhnya.

 **Bowerbirds** by Saaraa

.

.

.

* * *

Kafe bisa dipastikan multi-fungsi. Satu; bonus pendingin suhu—sejuk (sebab hanya kipas angin sebagai eksistensi penetral suhu ruangan di _flat_ si pemuda pirang kusam dan kawannya, pemuda gila mati). Dua; koneksi internet sebagai akses menelusuri halaman Wikiped—tuntutan skripsi. Tiga; sesederhana untuk _hang out_.

Namun situasi seolah sedang menghapus hangatnya mentari. Eren Yeager memijit pelipis, helaan napas terhempas, dan separasi antar iris sebening madu dan layar tipis _laptop_ semakin jauh.

Iris bunga matahari terlapis kelopak mata, ia mendongak. "Kaukerjakan, Kuda! Presentasi besok, _slide show_ belum selesai, dan makalah absurd macam ampas."

Jean Kirstein tengah berimplikasi dengan sepiring kentang. Sekilas, lobus menampilkan ingatan gadis rakus penggila kentang. Jean abaikan. "Relaks. Ini mudah saja, kau hanya perlu pahami materi dan buat penjabaran indah saat presentasi nanti."

Hewan kuda harusnya pekerja keras. Menurut Eren, tak ada eksplanasi logis mengapa kawan brengseknya ini sebegitu pemalas. Jawabannya enigma, anologi yang ada, barangkali seperti mencari tahu kenapa Pak Levi dirasuk sifat obsesif-kompulsif langka terhadap debu hingga tiap jengkal syarafnya.

"Apa Bu- … Pak Hange bisa menerima penjelasan penuh delusi, ha? Dia tak sedetail Pak Levi soal teori, tapi dia masih bisa bedakan mana penjelasan berdasar buku dan sumber dengan karang indah, idiot."

"Makanya, idiot," Jean menarik napas. Gigi kuda binal bernapsu laksanakan aksi terjang dan terkam. "Kau hanya perlu menambahkan bumbu agar terlihat kalau kau menguasai bab ini, oke? Jangan mendadak bungkam suara, mempengaruhi salah satu aspek penilaian. Kau harus bisa cari cara agar mulutmu," Jean menahan kalimatnya. Menjepit kentang tipis goreng berbumbu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, mengarahkan di hadapan bibir merah muda pucat Eren, dan ia membuka mulut. Satu iris kentang masuk secara tidak manusiawi, hampir tersedak, Eren mensinis dari ekor mata. "—Bisa selalu bicara meski agak karang sedikit."

"Ajarkan, Kuda."

Jean terdiam. Mengeksplorasi ilmu tentang mahluk hidup dalam kepala, lalu beberapa detik berikutnya suara serak basah menabuh gendang telinga, "Anggap aku Bu Hange," katanya, berdehem sekali, lensanya bersua dengan iris bunga matahari. "Masih ingat bagaimana burung Bowerbirds jantan menarik perhatian pasangannya?"

Sepasang alis tebal, satu diangkat. Berpikir sesaat, barisan silabel dalam kepala direalisasikan jadi verbal, "Dengan membuat sarang berisi daun yang beragam warnanya."

"Kalau manusia …," Jean tendang sudut bibir. Wajah kuda pongah. "Bagaimana cara mereka menarik perhatian pasangannya?"

"Apa?" Bola mata membulat, Eren menautkan alis. "Itu tak relevan dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya!" hampir menjerit, si pemuda melotot—tidak puas, sekaligus tidak terima.

Jean mengibaskan tangan. "Justru itu, Bu Hange suka memberikan pertanyaan yang tak berkaitan dengan bab ini, tiba-tiba pula, meski secara esensi masih sama topiknya; menarik perhatian pasangannya. Salahmu di situ, tak bisa langsung jawab."

Menggerutu, Eren simpan dahulu sumpah-serapah yang siap tumpah-ruah. "Erhm … memberi bunga?"

Secara mental Jean tepuk dahi. "Sudah kubilang, Eren," desahnya lelah. "Kau harus lebih yakin dalam menjawab seolah kau memang tahu ini-itu meski nyatanya sok tahu."

"Hei! Memangnya presentasi butuh hal itu?"

"Tentu saja, kau itu menjelaskan, menjabarkan—harus ada percaya diri sedikit agar audiens sendiri percaya pada penjelasanmu."

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

Eren rasanya luar biasa lelah, pun sanubari Jean. Yang bersurai gagak memutuskan menyesap habis es teh vanila dalam gelas kaca, acuhkan sejenak kawan kudanya yang tengah sibuk memikirkan gabungan aksara untuk dilontarkan menjadi kata pembentuk kalimat yang meyakinkan.

"Cara manusia melakukannya," bisik Jean, hampir tak terdengar. Memulai contoh penjelasan, sekaligus demonstrasi. Ia mendekat pada Eren, dan yang menjadi objeknya terdiam kaku, lidah kelu—semua mendadak saja.

"Seperti ini," Jean berbicara lagi. Tangannya berurat, dengan sendi yang menonjol dan terlihat bergaris, menyentuh tengkuk Eren, mengirimkan aliran listrik dari atas hingga ujung kaki. Kemudian membawa kepala berhias helai _obsidian_ itu turun, sejajar dengan wajah Jean, dan jarak sepenuhnya dikesampingkan, dieksekusi tanpa sisa. Bibir saling memiliki, hanya sentuhan lembut, tak menuntut atau rakus, keterlaluan halus dan sedikit lembab—tapi cukup untuk sekadar membuat Eren Yeager bisu dalam kebingungan.

Lalu bibir mereka Jean pisahkan. Tergelak, ia tak pedulikan sepasang mata penjaga kasir terarah pada mereka, dan lebih beruntungnya lagi—hanya mereka tamu dalam kafe.

Eren terjatuh rahangnya.

"Kau … dasar sinting."

(Seharusnya, habis ini, presentasi Eren akan jauh lebih lancar).

.

.

.

END

* * *

 **A/N** : Hahahahahaha saya buat apah ini :")))

Saya cinta pasangan ini, rusuh di _fandom_ ini pun diawali Jean-Eren.

(Tapi saya tjinta/ewh/ Levi-Eren juga. Lagi mikir kapan mau bikin kisah om pedofil dan bocah penuh determinasi ini).

Salam kenal semuanya, omong-omong!

Dan kotak komentar di bawah, mungkin ingin mengisi? Terima kasih loh yang udah baca sampai habis saja, aku terharu :"))))

Sampai jumpa di _fic_ selanjutnya!


End file.
